


All I need- Dustin Bates x Original Female Character

by MaddieVanity



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieVanity/pseuds/MaddieVanity
Summary: I just wanted to post this.





	All I need- Dustin Bates x Original Female Character

The sun shone threw the drapes of the shared bedroom. Alix yawned and slowly rolled over facing her boyfriend of 4 years. Dustin's eyes stayed shut but he slowly smiled. "I hope you're not going to stare at me all morning." Alix giggled and brusher her lips against his. "I nearly could. But you have an interview today so I have to get your cute ass up." Alix sat up and watched the singer open his deep brown eyes. He smile wildly at the Blonde. "You're so beautiful...I love you so much." Alix let out a soft laugh and kissed him even softer. "And you're a giant nerd so were even. also." Alix pushed off the shirtless man and hopped out of bed. "I CALL SHOWERING FIRST" She shouted racing to the bathroom and locking it. "WHAT! C'MON BABE! NO"

1 1/2 hr later

Dustin and Alix walked into the studio. Alix had her camera equipment out and started to set it up. "DUSTIE" Ron cheered from his corner of the room where he sat charging his phone. "RONNIE" Dustin cheerer back running to his best friend. "NERDS" Alix shouted looking up. "Hey Beauty." Alix smiled wide as she set eyes on her band bestfriend Adam. "Hey JerkFace." Adam looked around and smiled.

"Have you told Dustin yet?" "SSSSH Not Yet! I'm so excited to tell him. My stomach is doing flips!" I grinned pulling out my camera and snapping a quick pic of Adam. Before turning around and focusing the camera on Dustin and Ron talking. I took a couple of pictures of them. Dustin turned and waved. I faced back towards Adam. "When are you telling him. He needs to know." Adam chuckled. "Oh Honey I am the one that set this Interview up how do you think I'm gonna tell him." 

"Tell Who What?" Dustin said wrapping his arms around the chubby girls waist. "I'm leaving you for Adam. I found out that we are inlove." Adam laughed. Dustin pouted. "Not funny babe. Plus he isn't as cute as me." I smiled and turned to kiss him. "PLACES EVERYONE." I groaned and moved away from Dustin. He laughed and took a seat with the rest of the band. 

The interviewer asked they simple questions about the band. Any New albums this and that. Till it got to the last few minutes. 

Interviewer: So I hear you and your girlfriend been together for 4 years now?

Dustin smiled. "Yes, 4 years 2 months ago I love her more than anything." "Speaking of 2 months I think Alix has something to say before we wrap this up" 

I walked up and smiled at Dustin slowly I handed him a picture of a Sonogram. His face went from confused to genuine excitement. Like a child on Christmas. He jumped from his seat and hugged me. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" I let out a small cry and hugged him back. "You're All I need"


End file.
